Nik and Natalia - The Original Twins
by Klaus'sGirl
Summary: "Nik says that love is a weakness, I say it is a strength." Klaus has a twin, Natalia, who is also a hybrid. She comes to Mystic Falls to help break the curse, she discovers a whole lot more than just her wolf side. Summery sucks but the stories good.


1000 odd years ago….

Rebecca went to touch the necklace hanging in the sunlight, but when she did, it burned her.

"AH! Ayana. You burned me." She said turning to the witch behind her.

"It was not yours to touch." The witch said plainly. Just then they heard a great commotion outside.

"Mother! Mother!" Someone was calling.

"That sounds like Niklaus, something's wrong." Rebecca said getting up and running outside. When she got there, Niklaus was putting Henrik's body on the ground and Thomas, a village boy, was carrying Natalia. Natalia was covered in blood and it didn't look as though she was breathing.

"Natalia!" Rebecca screamed running over to her elder sister. She wasn't very focused on the conversation behind her, but she caught was Ayana was saying.

"…Your boy is gone, but the girl, we must help her." Before Rebecca knew what was going on, Elijah had Natalia and was running her inside, Niklaus following suit. The siblings waited outside her room for hours while Ayana and Ester worked. They would all cringe when you could hear Natalia cry out in pain from inside. It was hitting sundown when Ayana came out.

"Your sister will live." She said placing a hand on Niklaus' shoulder as she passed.

"May we go see her?" Elijah asked.

"When your mother is done." The witch said before leaving. About a half hour later their mother came out and said they could go see her. Niklaus was in the room first. She was sitting up in bed, and looked as though she was crying. Her blond hair was tied out of her face with a piece of leather. Niklaus went and sat next to her and she practically flung herself into his arms.

"It's gone Nik. It's gone." She kept sobbing, Elijah looked over at Rebecca but she just shook her head, they had no idea what she was referring too. They went and sat on the bed and comforted their sister. Niklaus and Natalia were twins; they had the same blond hair and blue eyes. After about an hour Mikael came into the room, and all the other siblings left.

"Natalia. What were you doing out on the night of the wolves?" Mikael asked.

"Niklaus and Henrik went out, I saw them. So I went to go fetch them, tell them not to be stupid, but before I could I was attacked." She said with her head down.

"Why didn't you get me, girl!" He boomed. "Henrik is dead! I could have saved him, it is your fault, stupid child." He smacked her across the face. She was so weak; she fell over, so she was lying down. "Hopefully that will give you enough sense to come to me next time your idiotic brother does something stupid." He then left, and their mother came into the room to tend to the wounds, most of which had been opened due to the impact. When she left, Elijah came into the room.

"Natalia?" He asked coming and sitting next to her on the bed. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, Elijah. Anything for my big brother." She sounded so weak, so tired.

"What were you talking about with Niklaus today? What's gone?" He asked, he could tell from the tears that immediately sprung to her eyes that he should not have asked.

"I-I-" Then the tears started falling, and Niklaus came running into the room.

"What have you done Elijah? Go. Now!" He angrily whispered. When he was gone and the door closed, Niklaus took his twin in his arms and hugged her. About three months earlier her husband had died, her son, James, died as well. What no one, except the twins, knew is that she had gotten pregnant before his death, during everything that happened on the full moon, she lost the baby. It was the last piece of her husband she had left and it was gone.

"He was asking about why I was upset earlier." She whispered.

"Go to sleep Natty." He said softly to her, and she did. When she was asleep he went to talk to his siblings.

"How is she?" Finn asked from a chair.

"She is upset." Niklaus said. He sat his siblings down and told them of the baby and why she was so upset. Rebecca started crying, and Elijah pulled her into a hug.

"I had no idea." Elijah said quietly.

"None of us did." Finn said. The news had shocked them all. The next night, Natalia had Niklaus pick her up and bring her into the main room. He sat her down on the floor, where Rebecca had made a makeshift bed for her. This way they could all watch her, for the room she had been in was their parents. They spent the night entertaining their sister, Kol playing jokes, Finn scrutinizing everyone, Rebecca, Elijah, and Niklaus dancing. They were genuinely having fun. At the end of the night, their father brought out a bottle of wine, which he let all his children drink. Then he did something they never expected, he stabbed them all through the heart.

About an hour and a half later, they all woke up. It started with Rebecca, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Natalia and then Niklaus. When Natalia looked up, she saw her brother stirring then the blood.

"Nik!" She said getting up and running to her brother, to the astonishment of all the siblings. All her wounds were healed. Then their father came in and made them feed off a girl that they knew from the village.

They were vampires.


End file.
